


Never Fading Starlight 不灭星光

by fakeSalome



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeSalome/pseuds/fakeSalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔岛之役结束了。John醒了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fading Starlight 不灭星光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Fading Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732742) by [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan). 



> This is the Chinese translation of 'Never Fading Starlight' by creepy_shetan.  
> It's my first time doing translation, and I'm sincerely glad to take a try. If there's any inaccuracy, do point it out just so that I may make sure it does not twist this amazing piece of story.  
> Enjoy!  
> 这是creepy_shetan‘Never Fading Starlight’的中文翻译。这是我第一次做翻译，很高兴有这个机会。如果有不准确的地方请务必指出，以免我的错误曲解了这样一篇好故事。  
> 阅读愉快！

在最后关头把John击昏并没带来什么好结果。至少一开始没有。  
在Bobby把火人带（或者说拖）到安全的地方，而一片混乱的激战终于在高潮过后的寂静中画上句点之后，幸存者们还要去打扫战场。Bobby很快被拉去协助其他的变种人——所有人，无论是否X战警的一员。“盟友”和“敌人”不再意味着什么……好笑的是就在昨天这还代表着一切。Bobby四处奔波着，运送必需品和器材，实施基本的急救措施，灭火，从瓦砾下挖出被掩埋的人（和尸体），给轻伤者指引安全离开的通路，到处都有等他去干的一大堆活计，让他无从理清。  
或者说，他不想记清这一切。他让自己一直忙碌着，无需思考地自主运转着。这也不难，因为每隔五分钟就有人喊他去帮忙。（要帮手吗？问那边那个金毛的。他能造冰。）在如此短的时间里很多人已经记住了他的名字。这感觉有点怪，但他无暇顾虑这些。  
反正他什么也不愿意去想。他知道神不知鬼不觉地带着John溜走是再容易不过了，溜进最近的林子里，或跑到几百里外，然后就这样抱紧他，再不撒手。但万一他气急败坏地醒来，再也不想看到Bobby呢？至少他Bobby是绝不会放任John第二次无声无息地离开的。此前他已经被灼伤了太多次，他绝不让这个纵火狂人再得逞了。  
但不行，如果Bobby真这么做了，如果他流露出哪怕一丝一毫的情感，它就会像开闸的洪水一样失控，直到他彻底无法行动。而他需要自己去行动。所有在这的人（他们现在都能对他直呼其名了）需要他去行动。他不能自私地抛下他们。他们和他一样新伤未愈，比身体上的任何一处都伤得更深。所以，不行。他不愿意现在去想John，或者Marie，或者Jean，或者Scott，或者教授，或者——不，不，不。反正……不。他需要把这些尽可能延后，或者至少等他为自己偷来一点独处的时间。他不能卸下防备，直到所有那些望向他的目光都四散离去，直到他找到一个地方独自待着。  
……独自一人。等等。John去哪了？  
也许他自主运转得实在太投入了。John已不在防御工事后面藏着了。（别慌。他不可能走远……现在是什么时间了？他什么时候醒的？如果他起来后逃走了……他能跑多远？他会有脑震荡吗？）  
在停止思考数小时之后，Bobby的脑子就像要弥补此前停转的时间一样，超负荷运转起来。他在战场上兜圈子，眼睛一直搜寻着。说这儿是一片狼藉都嫌过誉了，但至少大多数人（以及尸体）都已经被清理出去——只剩下几个落在后面的，大都穿着多少还能辨认原样的、低调的黑色皮质制服，就像Bobby身上那一套。一直到他爬上一处废墟顶端的梁上，他才看见了：一个在远处仍然熟悉的身影沿林子边缘向前挪动，无力地倚着经过的每一棵树，直到他最终停了脚步，跌坐在视界内最大的那棵树下。  
Bobby跌跌撞撞地从废墟上冲下来，踢起散乱一地的残砖断瓦，直奔那棵老树而去。他的视线始终没有再离开倚靠在树下的那个人影。尽管是入夜后最黑暗的时刻，而且那一片地方被笼罩在格外晦暗的阴影里，那儿却像有光在召唤。Bobby知道他会等他的。他像是忽然振奋起来似地加快了脚步。  
然而当他跑到那棵树下时，他却又定定地站在了原地。他的脑海里又成了一片空白，但和之前是两码事了。他不知道该做什么，说什么，又或者从哪里开始说。Bobby只知道他需要在这里，在他身边。  
然后John看向他并先开了口。他说话时唇角勾出一个虚弱的笑容（还有点那标志性的讽笑的影子），而Bobby却在他风浪滔天的眼底看到了太多太多没有说出口的东西。  
“你找到我了。”  
在那一刻，Bobby相信思考是多余的——他毫无预兆地跪倒在John身旁用双手搂住了他，把脸埋在他的胸口。John迟疑了，但仅仅是一瞬间，之后便抬起双臂把Bobby拉向他，一同倚在背靠的那棵树上，温热的手在Bobby的背后慢慢划着圈。  
Bobby再也压抑不住，也无需再忍耐。他的面具彻底瓦解了，深深隐藏其后的、赤裸的万千情感一下子暴露无遗。他感觉到John收紧了手，头枕上Bobby的后肩，同样任由这分离的数月之间、甚至更早以前在心底积压的一切汹涌而出。他们向对方袒露的是内心最深处的自己，但这也没关系了。他们已经尝够了孤独的滋味，而未来还有很长的时光。


End file.
